


Fíli Realizes

by liddie



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Durin Family, Durincest, Fluff, Fíli's so smooth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Fíli Forgets'</p>
<p>Fíli realizes his feelings for Kíli may have a chance of being returned and Kíli comes home from the hunting trip to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fíli Realizes

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize from the bottom of my heard for the title. It's an epic fail.
> 
> Alternate title: Both Durin Boys Are Oblivious Fumbling Dorks!
> 
> The words on Kíli's sketches are not mine, they're from the song 'Dead in the Water' by Ellie Goulding. Those lines pretty much gave me the inspiration to write this sequel.
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

* * *

 

The day after Kíli leaves to go hunting, Fíli glances around his brother's room, moving towards the small desk below the window. Papers are piled up across the surface, a few half-constructed arrows added to the mix, along with a small carving set. Smiling down at the mess, Fíli shifts a few pieces of parchment aside, azure eyes catching on a page that Kíli seems to have been working on before he left.

Arrow designs are inked across the page, some with runes etched onto the flat of the arrowhead and some with different shapes. Fíli’s eyes take in each drawing, his mouth parting in awe at the intricate detail his brother has put into each sketch. Picking the page up, the blond’s eyes shift to the bottom corner, where a few lines have been hurriedly scratched in his brother’s thick scrawl.

_**If I was not myself,** _   
  
_**And you were someone else,** _

_**I'd say so much to you,** _

_**And I would tell the truth.** _

Sucking in a sharp breath, Fíli rereads the words, heart clenching uncomfortably in his chest. Next to the poem are a few doodles, his own insignia penned in alongside Kíli’s, something that sends a shock of understanding through the blond prince.

Kíli’s written those words about him, there’s something Kíli’s hiding from _him_.

Fíli stares at the sheet of parchment for a long time, looking up towards the doorway when his mother calls his name. “I’ve been calling you for a while, are you okay?” She asks, brow furrowing as she takes in Kíli’s messy room.

“Yeah, I just…” Fíli croaks, throat tight as realization threatens to choke him. Folding the page in half, Fíli tucks it into his tunic, moving towards the doorway and giving his mother a kiss on the head. “I’ve got to go to the forge, don’t wait up.” Excusing himself, Fíli walks down the hall, mind turning over the new idea that has formed in his head.

Watching her son head out the door, Dís looks back into Kíli’s room once more, heaving a sigh before closing the door and heading towards the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Dragging his heavy feet, Kíli pushes the door to the cottage open, the smell of dinner still lingering in the air as he steps inside. There’s a dim light coming from the living room, which Kíli heads toward after he toes off his boots. He smiles fondly at the sight of his mother sitting by the fireplace, reading from a thick book.

She looks up when he rests his head on the doorway and knocks, a bright smile stealing over her face when she hurries towards him. “You’re back! How did it go?” Dís wonders, giving her youngest a hug and squeezing him a bit too hard. Kíli laughs, wrapping his mother in his long arms and taking in the warmth she radiates. “You’re freezing!”

“I shot a buck, but Dwalin decided he needed to practice his cleaning skills,” the brunet laughs softly, pulling back and giving his mother a cheeky grin. “And he may have lost a bet.”

“You oafs are always making wagers, I don't even want to know what it was about, do I?”

“We just wagered who would get the first kill,” Kíli grins, rubbing his hands together to collect more warmth. Dís ushers him towards the fire, sitting him down in the large armchair and moving to fetch a blanket. “Has uh, Fíli been around much?”

Dís pauses only for a second, moving towards Kíli and placing the blanket over his legs. “He’s been here a few times, though there must be something important he’s working on at the forge because your Uncle says he’s been down there night and day.” Kíli deflates visibly, though Dís pretends she doesn't notice and stokes the fire.

“There must be a large order,” Kíli muses, staring into the flames with a thoughtful look. While he’s turned, Dís allows herself a knowing smile, recalling her talk with Fíli just a few days ago.

“I’m sure he’ll be home sometime soon,” she offers, walking over and placing a kiss on Kíli’s head. “Do you want some dinner?”

At Kíli’s nod, the brunette woman heads to the kitchen, leaving Kíli to himself in the cozy room. After a few moments his eyes drift shut, the comfort of the room lulling him into a much-needed sleep.

Dís sets about reheating the stew, jumping when Fíli comes in from the back door, a thin box tucked under his arm. She makes a shushing motion at him, stirring the stew and giving a pointed look towards the living room.

“Your brother is back, so whatever you plan to do, you should do it now. I assume he’s asleep in the living room, poor thing looks dreadfully tired,” Dís says quietly, turning from the pot and looking at her eldest son with a stern look. “You may have to work for his affection, you know. He’s gotten quite a few gifts since he’s been gone.”

Fíli laughs softly, shifting the box in his hold and giving his mother a grin. “If there’s one thing I know, Mama, it’s my brother.” Fíli sets the box onto the table and comes over to stand next to his mother.

“You’re sure about this? I won’t have you breaking my son’s heart, it would devastate him.”

“I’ve known about my feelings for a while now, Mama. There’s nothing more I want than to make Kíli happy,” Fíli says solemnly, giving his mother a hug. “It may be my broken heart you have to piece back together.”

“I have faith in you both to not hurt each other,” Dís admits, pulling a bowl down and ladling the stew into it. Fili gives her a kiss on the cheek before heading deeper into the cottage, peeking around the corner and smiling at the sight of his brother fast asleep. Ducking past and into Kíli’s room, Fíli places the box on the desk before heading back out to the living room.

He walks over to the fireplace, adding another log before turning to look at his younger brother. Kíli’s face is relaxed in sleep, and when Fíli reaches over to brush his hair back, a small smile stretches across the slack face. “Welcome back, Kee,” Fíli whispers, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Kíli’s forehead.

Kíli shifts uncomfortably, Fíli carefully gathering his brother up and moving him towards the couch. Kíli clings to him tightly, mumbling something into Fíli’s chest that the blond can’t quite make out. Laying the brunet down carefully, Fíli replaces the blanket over his brother and makes sure he’s in a comfortable position.

Sitting down on the edge of the couch, Fíli watches Kíli sleep, his gaze shifting up to his mother standing in the doorway. “Did he wake?” Dís whispers, Fíli shaking his head and taking the bowl from her.

“No, he’s completely beat,” Fíli replies, moving Kíli’s hair back before picking up his spoon. They eat in silence, neither one wanting to disturb the slumbering brunet. When finished, Fíli collects their dishes and takes them to the kitchen, coming back to find his mother lying another blanket over Kíli and whispering softly to him.

Fíli watches the scene with a smile, following Dís down the hall and heading into his own room after a sleepy goodnight to his mother.

 

* * *

 

Kíli wakes up to a suffocating heat, pushing the blankets off his body and relishing in the cool air that surrounds him. He brings a hand up, rubbing at his face and groaning softly at how his body aches.

Blinking sleepy brown eyes open, Kíli furrows his brow when he realizes he’s on the couch, not remembering moving from the chair last night. With a yawn, he swings his legs onto the floor, stretching his arms out and pulling himself up. He can hear his mother busy in the kitchen, pots and pans clattering away as she prepares breakfast.

Trudging into the hallway, Kíli grabs his things before heading towards his bedroom, shooting a sad look at Fíli’s closed door. Pushing his own door open, Kíli dumps his pack and bow onto the floor, pulling his dirty tunic off and reaching for a clean one from the pile on the floor.

Walking back towards the door, Kíli shifts his things aside with a foot, noticing a few parcels on his desk. He wanders over, glancing at the small boxes and wrapped packages, a few from his friends in town and others from possible courting partners. Shivering at the thought, Kíli unbuttons his coat and throws it over the chair, his eyes catching on a thin wooden box at the end of his desk.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Kíli flips the lid open, his breath catching when he sees what lies inside.

A dozen arrows are nestled in the velvet lined box, all dark polished wood with tanned feathers, the tips dipped in a dark blue dye to make them stand out. Kíli reaches for one, checking the straightness of the shaft and turning the arrowhead towards himself. The tips are a dark metal, iron or steel, maybe, and with a closer look, Kíli’s eyes widen when he sees the runes etched in the smooth plane of metal.

The runes for courage, loyalty, honor, and triumph shine up at him, and when he turns the arrow over in his hands, he notices that whoever made them has etched his insignia on the opposite side. Kíli’s mouth gapes at the incredible detail and devotion that has gone into the gift, and a pang of sadness shoots through him as he realizes he will have to give them back. Clearly they are a courting gift, something Kíli knows he can never accept.

His heart belongs to one dwarrow only, one who will never see him the way he wants to be seen.

Picking the arrows out one by one, Kíli marvels at each design, running his fingers over the runes and grinning as he thinks about using one. He sets his stance, miming the use of an invisible bow and notching the arrow back. When the feathers graze his cheek, Kíli smiles, turning his invisible weapon towards the doorway when someone clears their throat.

“F-Fíli!” Kíli squeaks, breaking his stance and dropping the arrow back into the box quickly. The blond dwarrow is leaning in the doorway, arms folded across his chest as he watches Kíli with rapt attention, eyes shifting from his brother towards the box of arrows on the desk.

“Hello nadadith,” Fíli says quietly, a grin tugging at his lips when he sees the look of awe pass from Kíli’s face, the brunet trying to subtly move in front of the arrows. “How was the hunt?”

“Ah, it went good. We’ll be eating deer for a while,” Kíli gives a shaky grin, his smile falling when he notices Fíli’s gaze on the box behind him.

“What have you got there? Courting gifts?”

“Uh, I think so,” Kíli sighs, knowing there’s no way he’d be able to keep them from Fíli anyway, he doesn't know who he’s trying to kid. He turns to look down at the box, shoulders tensing when he feels Fíli comes up behind him. “It’s a pity I have to send them back, though.”

“Why’s that? You don't want to court someone who made such a fine gift? Found your One already?” Fíli asks innocently, and the way Kíli falters at the words has the blond grinning to himself.

“Maybe,” Kíli says quietly, moving to snap the lid down only to have Fíli’s hand reach out and stop him. “Fíli…”

“I didn't make them so you could tuck them away,” Fíli whispers quietly, leaning his chin on Kíli’s shoulder and waiting for the words to sink in. “Or give them back.” The brunet dwarrow freezes, breath catching in his throat as he replays Fíli’s words over and over. Fíli’s standing so close Kíli can feel his entire body, aligned against his back and leaning forward into the younger. “Kíli?”

“Don’t. Don’t joke like that Fíli, it isn’t funny.” Kíli’s voice is hard as he steps away from Fíli, snapping the lid shut and pushing the box further across his desk. He sets about gathering the stray papers the litter the surface of his desk, stacking them neatly and waiting for Fíli to leave.

But Fíli doesn’t leave. He stands there watching Kíli act busy, his heart cracking a bit at the anguish that edges Kíli’s tone. With a shake of his head, Fíli walks back up behind his brother, boxing Kíli in and reaching for the box of arrows. Kíli stalls his movements, eyes tracking Fíli’s hands as he pulls one of the arrows out.

_Courage_ is the etching that stares up at him, though Fíli flips it over so Kíli’s symbol is facing up. Fíli’s other arm comes up next to Kíli’s waist, urging the brunet to hold the arrow. Kíli takes it, Fíli guiding his free hand up towards the feathers, where there are more engravings nestled in the dark wood.

Kíli’s insignia is carved into the wood in a band that circles the shaft, and with a closer look, he notices Fíli’s mark next to his own. The two symbols repeat side-by-side, and the sight makes Kíli’s heart stutter in his chest.

Fíli _did_ make the arrows, and he made them as a gift to show his intentions.

“Wha—when did you…”

“I’m sorry, Kíli, that I forgot your birthday,” Fíli says against Kíli’s back, his face pressed into the soft, worn tunic Kíli’s wearing. “It’s completely unacceptable and I understand that you’re angry with me.”

“Fíli—”

“But, I want you to know how much you mean to me, although this gift is trivial compared to how I feel about you.” Fíli interrupts, turning his brother around and looking into Kíli’s wide brown eyes. “I don’t want you to hide things from me, Kee, I want to know everything. And if I’m reading this all wrong and you wish to refuse the gifts, I’ll understand.”

“I’m not angry with you, Fíli. I know you’ve had a lot going on and—”

“Kíli.” The one word halting Kíli’s rambling before it can even truly begin. Fíli slowly brings his hands up to cup Kíli’s scruffy face, his thumbs petting the short hair in small strokes.

“I…I think I’m in love with you,” Kíli blurts out under his brother’s intense gaze, though when he tries to pull back, Fíli softly tugs him forward instead. The blond connects their lips in a slow kiss, just a simple press of lips that Kíli can hardly savor before Fíli’s pulling back.

“Is this okay?” Fíli asks quietly, grinning at Kíli’s nod and claiming his brother’s lips once more. Kíli sighs happily, parting his mouth and allowing Fíli’s wandering tongue entrance. The brunet brings his hands up to bury in Fíli’s thick hair, tilting his head and pressing forward into his brother’s sturdy body.

Fíli grins into their kiss, one hand moving down towards Kíli’s waist and walking backwards toward the bed. Fíli laughs when his thighs meet the edge of the mattress, pulling his brother close and toppling back onto the bed. Kíli yelps, the sound swallowed into Fíli’s mouth as they continue to kiss on the bed.

“Will you accept my gift?” Fíli asks between his pants, pressing light kisses along Kíli’s cheeks and down his neck. “And my intentions.” He sucks a dark mark into the smooth flesh of Kíli’s neck, tongue laving at the bruise as if to soothe it.

Kíli looks to his brother with lidded eyes, locking his arms behind Fíli’s neck and pulling him down into another kiss. “Only yours, Fee,” he replies softly, tugging Fíli down to rest next to him and curling into his side.

Fíli scoots down so they’re face to face, in easy reach to trade soft kisses and whispered words. They giggle like children, Kíli burying his face into Fíli’s shoulder and laughing as Fíli begins to list all the things he loves about him.

That’s how Dís finds them a while later, curled up on Kíli’s bed like a pair of cats, both smiling like they’ve just found all the gold in Erebor. She knocks on the door to relay her presence, pushing it open further when Kíli calls out to her.

“I see things have gone well, no need for me to pick up any broken pieces,” she grins, Kíli giving her a confused look while Fíli chuckles and shakes his head. Kíli whips around to look between his brother and mother, realization coming across his face.

“You knew! And you didn't say anything!” Kíli accuses, giving their mother a mock wounded look. Dís laughs, coming over to sit on the edge of the bed. She notices the flush to both their cheeks, along with swollen lips and dark marks along Kíli’s neck, but doesn't comment. Kíli ducks his head in embarrassment, Fíli bringing a hand up and rubbing the back of his head.

“Of course I realized what was going on, I’m a mother,” Dís points out with a snort, reaching up to tousle each of their heads. Placing a kiss on each of their heads, Dís heads for the door and turns back before walking out. “Breakfast in fifteen minutes. Kíli, you need to bathe before you set foot into the kitchen and Fíli, please see to it your brother has clean water.” Dís orders with a laugh, heading to the kitchen to check the biscuits.

Fíli lets out a sigh and falls back, grunting when Kíli flops back onto his chest with a whine. “Fee, I can’t bathe without clean water,” Kíli grins, shrieking when Fíli’s hands run up his sides and dig into all the places he knows will set Kíli off. Wiggling out of the hold, Kíli slips to the floor and gives his brother an innocent look, clasping his hands in front of him and blinking wide eyes up at Fíli. “Please get me some clean water, nadad.”

“You know, you’re fully capable of getting the water yourself,” Fíli points out from the bed, Kíli huffing loudly and stomping his foot in his best impression of a spoiled child not getting his way.

“But Mama told _you_ to do it,” he says with a cheeky grin, slipping away before Fíli can grab a hold of him. The blond sits up with a dramatic sigh, cocking his head to the side and giving his brother a fond look.

“Alright, just this once. And how about we go down to the training area and test out those arrows later, hmm?” Fíli laughs when Kíli nods excitedly, leaning forward and pressing a swift kiss to Fíli’s cheek.

* * *

 


End file.
